Elena's First Time
by shockmebabyx
Summary: Based on movie, Mini's First Time. Elena was just like any other 18 yr old. Except her mother was married to the king of pop, Michael Jackson. She wanted to experience...firsts. And her most recent, is one she'll never... ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I guess that's a way to start of. My name is Elena Nina Gilbert, well that's what it was. My mother Isobel Gilbert was single for most of my life after my father John was killed in a car accident. But when I was about 15 my mother had front row tickets to see Michael Jackson in concert front row and backstage tickets with a group of another 10 fans to meet him backstage. And then you guessed it, they hit it off right away. By the time I was almost 17 they were engaged to be married that summer and my mother and I were living in the Neverland mansion. It was a big step from living in a small little apartment in downtown California to living with the biggest singing superstar in history.

When I first met Michael, it was the week before my sweet 16th and I wasn't planning to do anything big for it. I just wanted to have a small family thing. But when Mum told him it was my birthday the coming week, he insisted on having it at Neverland. I told him to not worry about it and that I didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he insisted. I couldn't say no. He said my family could come over with a small group of my close friends.

And now I sit telling you about my upcoming 18th birthday, where I'm doing my 6th 'First'. Now you don't know what my 'firsts' are do you? Well let me explain. Since I turned 13 I've done these things I like to call firsts. It started from really simple things and now since I'm turning 18, I wanted to turn things up. I didn't tell anyone this apart from my best friend Bonnie. I decided to sign up to be an escort. Come on, how bad could it be? I needed an extra bit of money for college tuition even though Michael was so willing to pay for it considering he is my stepfather. I wanted to prove to both of them that I could take care of it but he'd still pay for at least half. 5'000 dollars, which is about half my tuition fee I have to pay, for Michael that's like taking us out to a cheap restraunt.

So Michael had invited my mother and I to watch his concert he was doing in New York he was doing with his brothers and so I felt it was the right time to sign up. They have loads of agencies around NYC right? So we hanged backstage with Katherine and Joseph, they preferred me to call them that and honestly I did to cause it felt kind of awkward because we'd only met a few times and didn't know eachother that well.

We all talked for a bit at the after party with 'Dad's' manager and publicist and all that yadiyadah, I didn't pay much attention. Just sat in the corner playing with my ipod. And then I got that all fateful phonecall. No, not from God or anything, I got a phonecall from the agency that I had my first booking tonight, and that it was a very, very special one. A very important person. Who cares about that? I got given the address and I left after Michael and my mother did. We all stayed in different rooms, for the safety and crap. It annoyed me.

The night got more strange as it went on. The guy was in the same hotel as I was. Okkkkaaay. Yeah I'm so totally not weirded out. I knocked on the door to hear one of the most familiar voices I knew.

Are … you….freaking…KIDDING ME!

This is the worst thing..ever.

How am I gonna work this out?  
>My stepdad?<p>

Really?  
>I hate my life.<p>

But with all those thoughts in my head. One thought came to mind. Why not? Who can actually say they've got to sleep with the King Of Pop? Not many. And what a first to top all firsts.

I'd tell him eventually, but it would be my game to play with now. Oh what a game.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

I faced myself in the mirror once again before making my way out. I could do this, I could so do this. Psh yeah right. My own step father was out there waiting for me to grace himself with my presence. God, even that doesn't sound right. What am I doing? No Elena snap out of it, you've been trusted with this now do your job! 

Right! I'm so totally just gonna breeze through this, no harm, it'll be fine. He shouted out for me. Okay I'm so down for this. I got my game face on called out.

"Hey darlin' would you mind just shutting the lights down? I'm a little shy, especially around someone like you"

And with that the lights were down and the game was on

Sneeking out of the room to my own, I made sure that he wouldn't notice it was me. I felt happy that I actually did it. I'd keep it to myself for a while but I'm sure he'd figure it out. I'd tell him later if he didn't but it felt better to keep it to myself. But honestly, what a first. My oh my. I laughed to myself. I couldn't actually stop thinking about how good I felt. But oh yes, why does everything that starts of good always end up bad for me? I left my freaking purse in his room. And I know from that he'd know it was me. Or unless some other person what like stalking me or what not and decided it would be funny to buy the same purse and change their name to mine, which honestly, it could be true cause I know a lot of girls out there would love to be the 'stepdaughter' of the King of Pop.

And here he comes. Keep cool Elena. Be sassy and fassy, or whatever just do it.

"Uhmmm you left this?" he said in a small innocent voice.

I turned around. It was like a freaking unveiling. And if you saw the look on his face. My oh my! I was lucky I didn't burst out laughing like a freak show. And so I walked over, took it out of his hands and placed a small kiss on his lips. I think it was just to interegate him a bit but how was that not funny?

"You were great" I turned back around with an innocent smirk on my face. I don't know who he was more disappointed in or whether her just felt a crap load of guilt. I sure as hell didn't. I was damn proud!

I just saw him bang his head on the wall repeatedly, just saying to himself, no, no, no, no, no, no. Quite entertaining. Mother, Michael and myself were going to have breakfeast together for once since we never get anything to do together as family since 'Dad' has been out supporting his last album 'HIStory' and doing some soundtrack recording and editing on his next album 'Invicible' due out in about a year. He had the hotel shut down it's buffaet so we could enjoy something for else. That was gonna be awkward considering now only Michael, Bonnie and myself know of my little job. I knew I could trust Michael, he wouldn't tell. Who would know anyway? I mean I'm sure I did good, and if he hired me again, I'm sure he'd want to keep it a secret from mother because if we told her. Boy oh boy. Hell would be unleashed on earth. And I couldn't put Michael through that, he was too much of a sweetheart. He never yelled at mother and she didn't yell at him. It was worse with my actual biological father, they were horrible to eachother. But with them. She's so happy. It's kind of scary. But it's good to know they've both found someone that is making them so all lah-di-dahdee in love and all that. I just hope mother doesn't find out. Otherwise, we are both SCREWED… well that's to say the least. For now.

And so breakfeast next morning went a little something like this…


	3. Chapter 3

Lemme tell you this. Being the daughter of practically the most famous man, ever… it's hard to have a quiet life. Actually change that to impossible. It was hell just trying to get out of that hospital. We had to go through all these back entrances and all but still they find us. Daddy just told me to hold onto his hand as tight as I could. I never let go.

Once we got home Daddy told me to lie down and not watch any t.v. I decided to go into his room cause his bed is way better then mine. It's like the size of my closet, and my closet is pretty big. So I hopped on the bed, and not being the most perfect child, like I haven't been today, I turned on the t.v cause I knew this would be on the news, unfortuantly. I don't know how Daddy delt with all these silly rumours that came up about him that wernt true at all. I saw the news lady who does the entertainment news for the local Los Angeles news station and there it was. She made up that 'cameras' had caught Daddy dropping me right on my face and I was severely hurt. Ugh! These people were ridiculous! I knew Daddy wouldn't be happy about this but I had to tell him.

I jumped up and out of bed, making sure I didn't hurt myself anymore and saw Daddy getting himself a drink. I had to tell him.

"Daddy! Daddy! I need to show you something! Look at what this lady said!" I said as I pulled him over by his tshirt to the couch. He was confused.

"Sweetie what are you going on about? I told you not to be watching the tv." He said as I turned on the tv while he sat down.

"Just look!" I said as I pointed to the lady with all the lies.

I saw the look on his face, he was shocked that anyone would even say anything like that because everyone knows Daddy loves me so much and would never hurt me on purpose.

_**In recent news, singer Michael Jackson dropped his young 8 year old daughter completely on her face resulting for Miss Carly Jackson, Michael's daughter having to be rushed to hospital for head and arm injuries. This is just another string to recent 'awkward' happenings by the singer. In 1984 Michael was caught sleeping in a hyperbaric chamber that was said to have the benefit of reversing the aging process. Michael is certaintly gaining himself a reputation that leads him to the name of Wacko Jacko as a recent story said Michael bought himself a pet gorilla as he says, called Bubbles. What could be the next string of weird situations 'Wacko Jacko' could bring himself into? Hopefully no more with his daughter getting put into.**_

I could tell Daddy was mad. I had never seen him look like this. He put his arms out for me and I jumped into him. He held me tightly and gave off what I thought was a cry but I didn't want to question anything.

"You know I love you don't you baby? You know I'd never ever ever hurt you. These people make up lies, you can't trust anyone. We only can trust eachother. I'll never hurt you ever kay baby girl?" He held me close as he spoke. He was the only one I trusted.

"I know, and you didn't. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry Daddy. I never thought it would get so stupid. Those people are big fat losers who don't have a life. They just wanna be like you and so cause they can't they decide to make fun of the best person ever!" I smiled and looked at him hoping it would cheer him up.

He laughed a bit and gave me a half crooked smile. " Thanks baby. How about we watch that mo-" He got cut off by the phone ringing.

I could kind of tell who it was. It was Grams and she had obviously saw the crap that was written about Daddy on tv. Grams knew it was all crap but I could hear slightly what she was saying. She was disappointed that Daddy took me himself and that he should've been watching me. When I heard that I felt really guilty cause it was all my fault. Gah, why did I have to do this to him. As he talked with Grams I ran up to my room balling my eyes out like I did when I was a baby. I heard him hang up the phone, obviously coming after me to see why I was crying. I'd just say it's cause of my stupid broken wrist. He wouldn't believe me but I just felt so guilty. I was such a horrible kid. Ugh great here he comes. He was banging on the door telling me to let him in. I felt bad enough so I moved away from the door and opened it so he could come in. In those short seconds I had, I wiped away my tears with my good hand so it wouldn't look as bad as it did. As I guessed, he didn't take it.

"Carly baby, don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't blame yourself. Mother was right, I should've been watching you" He said as he sat down beside me rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm not ..crying about that… I'm crying about my wrist." I lied trying to sound convincing.

" Carly, I'm not silly. I know your upset about this. You don't have to be lying for me. You just did what you thought was right. It was a mistake and it happens. Don't cry baby girl. You know how much it hurts me." He said that as he brought me in for a big hug.

I couldn't help it, I was Daddy's little girl.

But I don't think Grams will be as happy when she comes over later.


End file.
